Just A Pawn
by AnimeTrashGirl1
Summary: When Momo Yaoyorozu was young, she was kidnapped by villains so they could use her and her quirk to make weapons. For years, she was abused, used, and on the verge of giving up on life. That changed when she is assigned a job. She is sent to UA, to gather information on the number 1 hero, All Might. However, what happens when the now emotionless girl meets a boy, who is like her.


**_Sorry this us short, but I'll make the next chapter longer!_** ** _So enjoy this Todomomo_**

It was cold.

It was dark.

It was all she ever knew now for however long she's been here now. A few months? No, more like years by now. She felt worn out. She felt exhausted. She felt like she couldn't do much anymore. She couldn't make the weapons as the people requested of her to do as well anymore. She couldn't if they kept starving her like this.

How did she even end up like this?

That was right, she ended up like this because she was just a young child who had too much trust in people back then. If she had thought about what was happening, and listened to her parents, she wouldn't be here.

What about her parents? Did they miss her? Did they look for her? Did they give up? Did they think she was dead? That last thought was the most likely option.

The girl sat on the cold concrete ground, hugging herself. It was freezing in here, so cold that she could even see her own breath. Was it winter already? With no form of time or a look to the outside world, she didn't know what time of the year it was, and certainty not what day or date it was.

What year was it anyway?

She didn't know at this point.

The girl suddenly heard the door to her cell open, and a dim light poured into the room, causing her to cover her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing light when she spends most of her time in a dark room.

She uncovered her eyes a little, only to see a man in the doorway, looking down at her. She guess he was going to use her to make more weapons for them, but she already knew she wouldn't be able to. She hadn't eaten in days, and she couldn't create anything if she doesn't eat.

They say she doesn't get food until she learns how to create things, even if she hasn't gotten food. They say "What if you were in a battlefield? You wouldn't have food there, and you would have to continue creating things". In other words, they wanted to train her to create anything, even if she was hungry and had no food.

"Get up" the man told her sternly. The girl only nodded as she slowly got to her feet with difficulty. She knew she was underweight, and because of that, she was tired easily, found it hard to walk, and was always cold. Once she stood up, she slowly walked over to the man, her head down, too scared to look up at him.

"Follow me" he grumbled as he walked down that hallway, the girl following close behind. She was very confused when they walked down the left hallway, and not the right towards the weapons room.

She didn't say anything as they walked down the dim lit hallway towards who knows where. Once they stopped, they came to a door that she never saw before, which was odd. Why did they come here?

The man opened the door, leading into the room. He pushed the girl inside, nearly causing her to trip and fall over, but she caught her balance before she fell.

She stood up straight, and looked around the room. In front of her, was a wooden table and chair before her, and someone sitting in the seat on the other side, but she couldn't see their face, since the only light in the room hung above the empty chair, that she assumed she was to sit in.

The girl slowly walked over to the table, and sat down on the chair. There was a moment of silence, before the person in front of her puffed out a breath of smoke, meaning he was smoking a cigarette, as he pulled it out of his mouth.

"And what is the name of this one?" the person in front of her questioned to the man closing the door.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, sir" the man behind her replied as he stood by the door, watching what was happening.

"And her quirk?"

"Creation, sir"

"Interesting" the man spoke, as he turned his gaze towards Yaoyorozu. "We have a mission for you girl" she spoke, catching her attention. "M-mission?" she asked quietly. "Yes a mission. It's very simple, and you are around the age for the job" the man spoke, lighting another cigarette with a lighter.

"You see, we have a friend, and they want people like us to gather information on someone. This person we need information on, goes by the hero name, All Might" the man told Yaoyorozu. She didn't show it, but the girl was shocked. All Might? Form what she remembered when she was younger, he was the number 1 hero in the world, and was very popular.

"We have gathered word that All Might is becoming a teacher at UA, a hero school a few cities away. Luckily, the school is taking in applications for people to enter, so we sent in a form for you, and we were able to get you in through recommendation and paying a lot of money. So, we want you to go into the school like any other student, and get as much information you can about All Might, school schedules and basic information like that" the man explained to Yaoyorozu.

"What's in it for me? If I'm doing this, I should get something out of it" Yaoyorozu asked the man quietly, and a little scared that she even asked something like that.

The man chuckled. "We were thinking that as a reward, you wouldn't be treated as a weapon maker or a tool anymore. If you finish this mission with no slipups, we would allow you to become a villain and join us. If you do, you can act on you own, and even order other people around. You wouldn't be used anymore like you are now. So, do we have a deal?" He asked, holding out a reptilian grey hand towards the black haired girl.

Yaoyorozu looked down at the clawed hand, and took in his words. This sounded simple enough, just go to a school and take in information, and give it back to these guys. If she did, she wouldn't be in a cold dark cell, with little to no food. She would be able to go out and do her own things. She would get food, and not be treated like a machine or a weapon maker.

Yaoyorozu nodded as she shook the scaly hand. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her neck, and then a click sound. She pulled away and her hands shot up to her neck, feeling something around it.

"Oh, and one other thing, to make sure you don't tell anyone about our plan, or run away from your mission, we have something to keep you from doing that. One of our close friends has given us a pretty choker necklace for you. It doesn't look like much, but if you disobey us in any way" the man across form her spoke, holding up what seemed to be a small box with a button on it.

"I can press this, and that necklace around your neck will let out enough electricity to kill you and cause much damage to your brain" the man spoke in a calm yet sadistic tone, letting out a chuckle at the end.

Yaoyorozu stayed quiet as she looked at him a bit, not dare saying a word. She was terrified. She didn't wasn't to die like that. She would want to die if old age or of starvation, but not this.

What did she get herself into?


End file.
